The present invention relates to systems for administering intravenous (IV) fluid. In particular, the present invention relates to a positive displacement infusion pump for delivering a predetermined rate of flow of an IV fluid from a standard flexible intravenous bag to a patient.
Intravenous injection of medicating, nourishing, hydrating or electrolyte replacing fluids is an essential method for treating various medical conditions. For instance, the treatment of chronic bacterial infections, hematological disorders, intestinal disorders, cancer and chronic pain often require a continuous or recurring delivery of solutions by IV injection. The IV solutions are pharmacologically prepared within a flexible bag. Traditionally, such treatments have been administered in a medical facility because of the equipment required to deliver the IV solution, and because of the medical personnel required to monitor the administration of the treatment. As a result of growing medical costs, however, there has been a growing need to provide a relatively inexpensive IV fluid delivery system for home use which is ambulatory (i.e., portable), relatively simple to use, and is capable of accurately and dependably delivering an IV solution at a desired, predetermined and variable rate.